


Going on Strike

by CrazyEd



Series: Deerfield [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Coronavirus Quarantine, Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Mild References to Sex Work, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: Amidst the lockdown of the Coronavirus Quarantine, Liam engages in an unfair labour dispute with the manager of his side-job.A standalone story.
Relationships: Mia Alvarez/Liam Armstrong
Series: Deerfield [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871662





	Going on Strike

"... _Strike_? What do you mean, 'strike'?" Mia crossed her arms over her bare chest. "You can't strike. We were going to film a scene tonight." As long as the quarantine prevented either of them from going to work, selling erotic videos was their only consistent source of income.

"Babe, I love you, but... I just can't keep working like this. I'm totally burned out." Liam walked past the foot of Mia's bed and ducked into her bathroom. She did her best to lean over from where she was seated on her bed to see what he was doing, without looking too much like she was. He emerged with her black rabbit vibrator in hand, and tossed it through the air, where it landed on the white bedspread right in front of her. "Here, my scab. He can't get burned out."

Mia picked up the vibrator, and her hand went to her mouth, to hide her snort of a laugh. "You say that like I've never burned out a motor of one of these before. Do I need to hire another cameraman too?" Liam looked at the tripod the camera was currently mounted on, put his hands on his hips, and looked back at Mia. "... Guess not," she said. "You are _surprisingly_ easy to replace. Not like I would've had any luck finding one, anyway." She sighed. "Alright, fiiiiine. You win~. I guess we can take a break tonight." Liam watched the black triangle of fabric above her shapely rear as she trudged over to her computer.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a quick peck on her cheek and a playful squeeze on her butt as she passed by him. "Love you."

Mia kissed him back, and then dropped unhappily into her swivel chair. "I guess I can do some editing or something." Editing was pretty much on the exact opposite end of the spectrum of things she liked to do as what she originally had planned for the night; but it was a necessary part of the job, and the editor she and Anya used for their YouTube channel flat out refused to help. Maybe it had something to do with being her best friend's boyfriend. That probably made it a bit awkward for him.

Liam leaned over the back of her chair to kiss his girlfriend on the top of her tightly curled black hair, said good night, and then flopped down on the bed in the spot she'd just vacated, burying his face into a large plush unicorn. He breathed a sigh of relief. When Mia had suggested he quarantine at her house, he jumped at the chance. But as much as he looked forward to the idea of being able to film every night at the start of the quarantine, that was when he was thinking with the wrong head, and the schedule was starting to exhaust him. Now, all Liam was looking forward to was his first full night's sleep in many days. He really needed this break, and was kind of surprised he actually got it.

As he drifted off, he thought about his "new" Continental Mark V sitting in the driveway, and what it would be like after the family auto garage reopened and he could really give it the love and care it deserved. But Liam's plan to make a project out of it to occupy his time during lockdown had been sidetracked by Mia's invitation and her own subsequent project. Since he rolled it off the flatbed, Liam had barely even started on maintenance, let alone getting it in any position to begin customization. But after replacing the 460cc V8 engine for something that wasn't choked with late seventies ecological worries, he _could_ use it for some other project.

"... Hey, Mia?" he said. "Do you think you could burn out the engine in the Lincoln? I could pretty easily rig something up, after I swap it out."

Mia slowly spun her swivel chair around and looked at him hard. She didn't know the first thing about cars, but any vibrator that required an accelerator pedal sounded absolutely terrifying. "I'm pretty sure that motor would burn _me_ out."

"C'mon, he replied, chuckling, "It's lost a lot of power in the last four decades. I doubt it's got more than one-hundred and ninety horsepower left. _Maybe_ two hundred. _Maybe_." Mia threw the vibrator at him. It bounced off his shoulder blade, arced over his body, and landed on the floor on the other side of the bed. Liam laid his head back on his unicorn, still chuckling, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Anya's mysterious best friend becomes slightly less mysterious.


End file.
